


You Never Met a Pair

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [22]
Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the agency's given up the chase, but Steve can't seem to let it go, and Bucky can't have him haring off to find the Hole-in-the-Wall gang on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Met a Pair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newredshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newredshoes/gifts).



They've been tracking Cassidy's gang for months, Steve with that same dogged determination that got the two of them into the Pinkerton agency after the War in the first place. The rest of the agency's given up the chase, but Steve can't seem to let it go, and Bucky can't have him haring off to find the Hole-in-the-Wall on his own.

He did finally convince the idiot to keep his badge out of sight when they pass through towns; you never know who's watching and what kind of friends they keep.

They're staying at a saloon in Kaycee, trying to quietly ask questions without giving themselves away. Bucky thinks the bartender looks suspicious of them, and he's already mentally planning their escape out the window.

Steve, on the other hand, doesn't seem to notice the tense atmosphere in the room, cordially losing at cards to a mustachioed rancher in the back. Bucky alternates between watching the two of them and watching the rest of the room. That's why he notices another man down the bar doing the same. When they catch each others' eye, Bucky gives the man a small nod, lifting his glass of whiskey in greeting.

"Coupla card sharks we got ourselves," says the man as he moves down the bar, and Bucky huffs a small laugh.

"Steve's gonna get himself cleaned out, most likely. He's never been that good at poker."

The man chuckles as well, drains his glass, and waves for a second round for both of them. "You're not from here."

"Nope," Bucky admits, since it's useless to deny his Brooklyn accent.

"Where're you from?"

"New York."

"Oh?" The man raises his eyebrows. "What brings the two of you to Kaycee?"

"Just passing through," Bucky says, sticking with the story they've told everywhere they go. "You?"

"Me an' Frank are here on business. Headin' back out to the ranch in a couple of days." He holds out a hand. "I'm George."

"James."

"Good to meet you, kid."

Bucky smiles. "Likewise."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a tagline for _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_. "The War" here refers to the Spanish-American War, because timelines. Frank Smith and George Parker were two of the aliases Butch and Sundance used.


End file.
